God General Holiday Madness
by VTR
Summary: A crappy little holiday story starring the God-Generals. So where are Sync's presents?


This story is a little crappy. Creative block. Oh well. Enjoy! xD

-

**God-General Holiday Madness!**

-

Legretta plopped down on the couch and rubbed her temples. It had been a long day, spent preparing for the great holiday tomorrow. It was finally time to relax... Rather, that was what she thought until she heard a scream and saw the tree falling down. She jumped up immediately and grabbed the tree, pushing until it stood upright again. She called for Largo and the large man came to secure it again.

"What are you doing?!" Legretta hissed at Sync, who was standing there looking stupid. "You almost made the tree fall!"

Sync shrugged. "Sorry, I tripped on the cords."

Legretta rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course," she said. "Now run along. I'm tired and I wanna relax..."

"Okay, okay," Sync said. "So, what are you getting me?"

"Well, nothing at the moment!" Legretta said as she returned to the couch. "Go away. I'm tired."

Sync folded his arms. "Nothing? You had to have gotten me something!" He danced around the couch, trying to make Legretta as irritated as possible. "Come on, come on, tell me! Tell me!"

Legretta covered her face with her hands. "Noooooo..." she groaned. "Go find Van! He'll tell you what it is!"

Sync dashed off to find Van, but bumped into Dist along the way. "Get outta the way!" the boy snapped.

Dist pounded the arm of his floating chair. "Nonono, you can't talk to me that way!" he cried. "I'm Dist the Rose, and I demand respect! Don't you know anything, little boy? Perhaps you'll get coal! Or rocks! Or reindeer shi-"

"Shut up, Dist!" Sync growled. He punched Dist's armchair and sent it flying, Dist screaming as it did. The green-haired boy continued along to find Van. This time he found Largo in the kitchen, baking cookies.

"Where are you going, Sync?" Largo asked.

"I'm going to find Van," Sync said. "What are you doing?"

Largo peered into the oven, saw the cookies were ready, and pulled them out. "I'm making cookies for the fat man!" he chuckled. "But you can have one, too." He gave a cookie to the younger God-General.

"Okay, thanks, I guess." Sync munched on his cookie as he continued to search for Van. Instead, he found Arietta staring out the window at the sparkling snow.

"Hi, Arietta, whatcha doin'? Sync asked.

"I'm waiting for my liger friends to come inside," Arietta replied. "They've been playing in the snow all day!"

"Oh, okay," Sync said. "I'm looking for Van. Have you seen him around?"

"Van is in his room," Arietta said. "He's wrapping our gifts."

"Okay!" Sync ran in the direction of Van's room, but this time crashed into Asch, who was running in the opposite direction. The gifts Asch was holding scattered across the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Asch shouted angrily. He knelt down and started gathering up the fallen gifts.

Sync smirked. "Soooo, those for your _girlfriend_, the princess?"

Asch turned a little red. "Shut up!" he yelled, then gathered up the remaining gifts and went on his way.

Sync went down the hall, where he finally arrived at Van's bedroom door. Without bothering to knock, he pushed the door open. He was a little angry to find that Van was not even in there. He forgot about that for a moment when he noticed six wrapped gifts on one wall. He figured there was one present for each of the God-Generals. There was Legretta, Dist, Largo, Arietta, Asch, and...Tear?!

"What about me?!" Sync exclaimed. "He better not forget me!" He ran from Van's room straight to the living room. Legretta noticed him.

"I thought I told you to go away!" she whimpered.

"Where's Van?" Sync demanded. "He forgot to get me a gift!"

Legretta shook her head. "He won't forget you." she said.

Sync made a face and headed back for the hallway. "We'll find out in the morning..." he muttered.

-

The next day, the God-Generals and the Commandant exchanged gifts with each other. Everyone had a gift for everyone else, with the exception of Sync, who received none. When the exchange was over, he cried, "Hey! Why didn't I get anything?!"

Van smiled at the boy and went over to him. "Ah, Sync, you get the best present of all..." he said. The green-haired boy leaned closer to listen to what the Commandant had to say. Van continued, "You get...a day off!"

Sync's jaw dropped. _A day off? _He had to be joking! Van insisted that he wasn't joking, and that the gift had been agreed on by the other God-Generals. Well, that was it.

-

After beating up Van and the others, Sync noticed six gifts with his name on them on the other side of the tree, where he hadn't bothered to look...

-

-

That wasn't the greatest story ever, but I had to do something for the holidays... So yeah. Remember, with gifts it's the thought that counts! xD

_Happy holidays, people!_


End file.
